Consumable
What are consumables? A consumable is any item in LU that, when used, is removed from the inventory. Consumables are often held in stacks of ten, meaning up to ten of that item can fit in the same slot in the backpack; any more will start a new stack. Using a consumable usually provides a stat boost and/or a beneficial effect. What are "Everlasting" Items? Everlasting items, unlike normal consumables, can be used an infinite number of times, but will take up a whole backpack slot by themselves. These items generally have longer cooldown rates than others. What is Cooldown? Cooldown is the amount of time a player must wait before they can use an item again. Normal consumables usually have fast cooldown times, while everlasting items have longer cooldowns. Items in a similar category share the same cooldown timer and will require you to wait to use ANY item in that category (i.e. Notion Potions of any level will cause all varieties to cooldown). A list of all consumables in LEGO Universe. Item Name How to get Powers Cost Sale Price Picture Healing Banana Drop/Buy Heal 3 Life ? ? Healing Drumstick Drop? Buy Heal 4 Life 40 4 Healing Apple Drop/Buy Heal 6 life 60 6 Healing Cherry ? Heal 4 life ? ? Hot Chocolate Buy/Drop Heal 4 Life Sushi Buy/Drop Heals 6 life ? ? Sentinel Healing Kit Buy Restores 4 life ? ? Notion Potion Buy/Drop Restore 6 Imagination 60 6 Strong Notion Potion Buy/Drop Restore 10 Imagination 100 10 Super Notion Potion Buy/drop Restore 20 Imagination 200 20 Thirst Quencher Buy/Drop Restore 12 Imagination Over Time ? ? Bag of Glitter Buy/Drop Increases max imagination by 5 and restores imagination slowly over a long period of time. ? ? Hiccup Tablets Reward from the acheivement 'Quit yer bellyachin! I' Restore 3 Imagination + have hiccups N/A ? Armor Polish Buy/Drop Repair 4 Armor ? ? Armor Shine Buy/Drop Repair 7 Armor ? ? Armor Gleam Buy/Drop Repair 14 Armor ? ? Quicksicle Buy/Drop Speed Boost ? ? Hot Cocoa Buy/Drop from smashing models in Frostivus Speed Boost +Knockdown "Full Steam Ahead" ability for short period of time. ? ? Hardtack Buscuit Buy/Drop Max Life +2 temporarily ? ? Gingerbread Cookie Buy/Drop Max Life +3 temporarily ? ? Buttery Croissant Buy/Drop Restores 4 life and 4 imagination Potion of Shielding Buy/Drop Creates a damage shield temporarily, shields 10 damage max. BBQ Blast Hot Dog Buy/Drop "Fire Cone" AoE attack, does 3 damage Everlasting Hiccup Tablet Complete the acheivement 'Quit yer bellyachin! II' Restore 3 Imagination + blow bubbles + Everlasting N/A SALE PRICE Firecracker Buy/Drop Tosses explosive, does 1 damage AoE 10 1 Massive Firecracker Drop in Crux Prime Tosses explosive, does 5 damage AoE The Big One achievement in Crux Prime everlasting massive firecracker AoE Flash Bang Buy/Drop Knocks back all nearby enemies. 10 1 Tough Buff Sauce Buy/Drop Reduces 2 damage from every attack to you, to a minimum of 1 Shuriken Drop Throws 3 shuriken doing 3 damage Un-Stink Potion Buy/Drop Removes Skunk stink Stinky Fish Drop Stink Emote Brick Booster Pack Drop/Achievements/Missions Produces 20 random bricks COST or N/A SALE PRICE Super Brick Booster Pack Drop/Achievements/Missions Produces 50 random bricks COST or N/A SALE PRICE Mega Brick Booster Pack Achievements/Missions Produces 200 random bricks COST or N/A SALE PRICE Juggling Bag HOW TO GET Blocks four damage COST or N/A SALE PRICE Bag of Peanuts HOW TO GET Required to train elephant pet COST or N/A SALE PRICE Paradox Power Potion Paradox Vendor / Wandering Chef Heals 8 life, 10 armor, and 16 imagination 100 10 |- Sentinel Super Soda Sentinel Vendor / Wandering Chef Heals 8 life, 10 armor, and 16 imagination 100 10 |- Assembly Awesome Ade Assembly Vendor / Wandering Chef Heals 8 life, 10 armor, and 16 imagination 100 10 |- Venture Vitality Vial Venture League Vendor / Wandering Vendor Heals 8 life, 10 armor, and 16 imagination 100 10 Boom Trap Kit Drop Drops a Quickbuild trap that explodes COST or N/A SALE PRICE Category:Items